Are We Going To Kiss Now?
by ShyRainbow
Summary: Ever since she was young, Hanna was home-schooled by her overprotective single parent, Erik Heller. Now Hanna is ready to experience high school… where she meets Sophie, who shows Hanna a few things that Papa's books could never humanly describe or explain... Hanna/Sophie. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, yo.

* * *

**Are We Going To Kiss Now?**

The first thoughts of Hanna were something along the lines of sore loser and mentally insane. Both of which was right, proven when Sophie first spoke to Hanna, during ridiculous Math class.

Sophie needed the answers to the Mathematic problems that were quite due at the end of the class period. Her friends did not have this gods-forsaken class. The option to cheat was shot down when the stupid-polka-dot-tie-wearing teacher would not allow Sophie to move near Richard Rivers who was a wiz for numbers. It only leads Sophie to three options of whom she could copy off of: Ugly, crooked-nose Johnny Vroom; creepy-ass Jasper Lily; or the new, foreign girl Hanna.

"Hey." Sophie said to pale girl. The said girl quickly, accurately turns her head and looks at Sophie for a few seconds, surprised. The blonde girl just stares. Sophie stared back, a bit weirded out, "Hello?"

Hanna does not reply, rather she quietly looks at Sophie as if she has no idea what she was suppose to be doing at that very moment.

Sophie slightly raises one of her eyebrows. She should be annoyed with the odd girl but something in the foreign girl's bright blue eyes didn't bug Sophie as much as it should.

"Don't you speak English?" It wasn't a rude question. Well, Sophie likes to think it wasn't. "It's not your fault if you can't. M.I.A. didn't speak English 'till she was eight, because she was, like, a refugee or something from Sri Lanka. Now she's a pop star, in America too." Sophie looks and shrugs at the quiet girl. "But don't worry if you can't speak English yet."

The foreign student blinked as if she was taking all of this information and processing it over a few times.

Suddenly, the teacher called all the class work to be turned in.

And on that day, Sophie only got two answers right, without the help of that freaky foreign girl.

* * *

Sophie groaned loudly when she got home.

"Got the cramps?" asked Sophie's British mother, Rachel, who was drawing circles on a map of Eastern Europe for their bi-annual family holiday road trip. "I know some excellent remedies to ease the blood flo – "

"Mum!" Sophie yelled. "Gross! Miles is right there."

Her dad asked, "Sophie, how was school? Lovely?" He was fumbling around with a broken controller for the television.

"I remember my high school years! Well, a bit of it. Since I was never at one place." It was her mother, reminiscing out loud like the usual.

Sophie rolled her eyes, annoyed by her parents. "It was just splendid, dad."

"You don't sound chirpy," Sophie's dad noted while tinkering the controller, " – this damn device…"

"It's school, dad, and could you stop messing with that thing? You're never going to fix it." Sophie's annoyance drips through her sentence.

"It will, dear. Just need to read the blasted manual… Where is the manual? Rachel?"

"You mean the yellow book? I threw it in the recycling, just now. Shouldn't waste the trees, Aunt Sucksby would say."

"Miss Sucksby's a bit not right in the head, Rachel…" The man sighed, "Sophie, can you be a dear and fetch it for me?"

Sophie groaned with annoyance and shoved open the door. The recycling bin was in the front of their small lawn. Sophie walked towards the bin and opened the lid. It only took her a few seconds to find the yellow manual. When Sophie closed the lid, she was scared out of her wits when she saw the freaky foreign student standing right in front of her.

"_Shit_!" Sophie shouted and nearly jumped out of her skin. "What the actual _fuck_?" Sophie stares at the newcomer incredulously, "Are you, like, one of those weird lesbo stalkers that's been on London news? I mean it's not like I have anything going at odds with lesbians. Although you don't _look_ lesbo, besides that tacky, worn sandal and gross robe. Are you a lesbo? _Wait_, you don't speak English."

Blinking, the blonde girl looks at Sophie, then slowly opens her mouth to speak.

"Who's she?" Miles asked, suddenly, staring at the blonde stranger while asking his sister.

"She can't speak English. She's a lesbo stalker. She's from America like M.I.A." Sophie answered Miles' question as he looks at the stranger.

"I'm from Germany," the blonde girl spoke; her pronunciation was precise, and one could definitely tell she was not from around the United Kingdom.

"Oh," Sophie looked at the foreign girl, taken back by her answer.

"I lived in Leipzig, German city. Population 0.7 million peoples. We live at number seven, Weissingerplatz. I like literature and sport, in particular tennis and athletics. I also have a dog called Trudi."

Sophie and Miles stared at the blonde stranger…

"We had a dog called Vincent. He went mad and died," Miles told the girl.

* * *

"She's beautiful. I wish I had a body like hers. Well, her boobs are a bit too ginormous. Pretty sure she got boob implants." Sophie emphasizes her point by motioning her hands over her own breast. Hanna looks at her movements and tries to understand the teenage girl. "Super models love plastic surgery and boob jobs. They have tons of husbands, too."

"Sophie, stop that nonsense," it was Sophie's dad who is never in agreement with his growing teenage daughter. Sophie's parents are at odds with their daughter's generation. They're now trying to adapt into the newer, mainstream generation while still holding on to their ideals and social liberation… Pretty much old farts, Sophie would say.

"My mum's against plastic surgery." Sophie animatedly explains to Hanna. Her face crinkles, "Like, it doesn't bring a natural _aura_ or something." Sophie looks at Hanna disbelievingly, "Mum doesn't even wear makeup."

"I don't. I think it's dishonest." The mother nods in agreement. Hanna turns to look at the mother. "This is my face. Take it or leave it! If you study History of Art, Anthropology…"

"Here we go…" Sophie mumbles and sips her cup of soft drink.

"She got a first in Cambridge," quipped Sebastian as he tore a piece of chicken. They were having 'lunchinner' – Sophie's mother would call it – which was a meal between lunch and dinner to which Hanna has never heard of before. Not even in her encyclopedia.

"… You learn that that red lipstick mimics arousal and suggests the geography of the labia minora." Rachel continues, pointing at her light, pale lips.

"_Vomitorium_." Sophie sticks out her tongue in disgust.

"Stop that, Sophie." Sebastian nagged at the teenage girl.

"Where as I have a lot of natural red pigments in my lips, and so I really don't need it," the mother finishes with an air of self-defined dignity and great liberation. Hanna slightly nods, taking in this newfound information.

"What? This is embarrassing!" Sophie argued.

"Just grow up! Alright?"

"Grow up?" Sophie asked with defiance towards her father.

"Yeah!"

"Oh, because yesterday mum was saying how I shouldn't act beyond my years." Sophie says while glaring at her dad.

"No, it leaves her with mixed messages, darling. Because we're trying to communicate to her how to enjoy childhood." Rachel explains while picking at her food and giving some to Miles.

"I just want her to stop saying 'vomitorium,' alright?" Sebastian annoyingly states as he picks at his chews.

Miles pretended to vomit, just to spite his father.

"Hey! That's not funny," says Sophie's dad. Rachel shakes her head in annoyance and continues to feed her son.

Hanna with a ghost of a smile amusingly watches the display between the family members. She was truly enjoying their presence.

"So, Hanna," Sebastian started, talking to the silent German girl. "It is Hanna, right?"

Hanna nods and grabs a piece of chicken placed around the table, enjoying the taste of the seasoning and texture. Different from deer meat.

"Oh. I'm Sebastian Lyall, Sophie's dad. This is Rachel, the mum." The man introduced. "You live around here, don't you?" Sophie glances at Hanna, interested in the quiet girl.

"We live at number seven," Hanna answered.

"That's just around the corners," Sebastian stated. Noticing that Hanna used a plural pronoun, he asked, "You live with your father and mother?"

"My mother is dead."

"Nice one, dad!" said Sophie as she gave her dad a glare.

Sebastian ignored his daughter's remark, "I'm sorry to hear that. I lost my mum when I was very young, so…"

"It is all right, it happened a long time ago."

Seeing as how Hanna brushed the subject easily and seems okay with it, Sophie's mom politely asked, "Hanna, what did your mum die of?"

"Three bullets," Hanna stated casually while looking at the mother as if it was the most normal answer. Sebastian choked on his drink and some of the soft drink came through his nostrils.

"That's appalling!" Sophie's mom said, shocked. Miles nods in agreement. Sophie was weirdly impressed.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey. I liked the movie. I liked the characters. I liked the soundtrack. I'm sorry if my british-ness does not shine through the story. I'm writing for the fun, so go along with it.

I love the writing in the movie, so you will be seeing me throw in every good quote that I deem fitting into my not-beta'd story. Cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

"And M.I.A. was born in London. Unbelievable, right?" It was another school day that was nearing the weekends. Sophie was leaving her house when she spotted Hanna down the road. They had decided to walk together.

Hanna nods, trying her best to keep up with the English girl's conversation. The brunette was very talkative, Hanna noted. The German girl found herself confused and lost whenever the English girl would talk. Maybe it was her fast British accent. But, Hanna enjoyed being around the English teenager.

They were in school hallway. Sophie notices some boys across the hall. _Spanish_ boys. The brunette winks at them and turns to Hanna, "Weekend, busy?"

"Weekend?" Hanna repeats.

"Have you got anything to do?"

"No."

"Yes, you do."

"I do?" Hanna confused, once again.

"You're coming sleepover at mine's," Sophie smiles mischievously, "on one condition."

"What?" Hanna curiously leans in closer to Sophie because the English teenager was lowering her voice.

"Those boys, over there. Spanish. Gorgeous." Sophie informs Hanna, as her pale hazel eyes glances at the Spanish boys leaning on the lockers. Hanna turns her head fully towards them and notices two of the Spanish guys looking over at them. "No, don't stare at them."

Hanna looks back at Sophie. "Don't go all pruny about it, like my mate Paula," Sophie jokes, continuing to talk about the Latino boys across the hall, "They haven't got their eyebrows waxed… or anything!" Sophie smirks with excitement.

"Good." Hanna nods, still lost, but decided by Sophie's expression that this was a great, positive thing.

"Anyway, we're going out tonight and you're coming along," Sophie looks at Hanna, seeing if she needs more persuasion to usher the German girl.

"Alright." Hanna agrees automatically. Sophie smiles at the pleasant surprise of how quickly the German girl agreed to tag along.

"God, you're not hard to convince!" Sophie states while raising her eyebrows, quickly liking the quiet foreign teenager, "Hoe."

"Who?" Hanna asked, infinitely confused.

Sophie quickly glances at Hanna's attire. "Have you got anything to wear? You can't wear that, obviously. You look like some mad German." And with that, Sophie walks down the hall to her next class, leaving a confused Hanna behind to wonder what they were talking about.

* * *

It turns out that Sophie and Hanna had a few more classes together. Certainly, literature class was included in their conjoined classes.

Sophie thinks the literature teacher is a bitch spawned from hell. Marissa Wiegler.

"Passed your summer essays, children." Sophie never liked her thick Southern accent from gods-knows-where. Probably from hell. Since she was a she-devil; Marissa even had the red hair to prove her association with hell.

"Miss Wiegler, is it okay if we did not do the correct heading?" A random student asked.

The teacher gave a sadistic smile. "Sorry, darling. It's an automatic zero."

Sophie looked at Hanna across the room and rolled her eyes. Sophie believes the teacher was such a sour puss because her husband left her after she had an abortion. Or miscarriage. Or something like that.

"Can we please put the papers in alphabetical order, kids? We aren't in elementary anymore!" The she-devil hissed at her class as she shuffled the papers being turned in. "Are there anymore papers? I will not accept them as late work." Some students were hastily walking towards her desk to turn in their printed out essays. Hanna walked up and placed her loose-leaf paper in the right position of order.

Marissa glanced at the new face in her room, albeit every student was a fresh face since she never taught a Junior class before. But, somehow, Marissa found this pale, foreign girl incredibly irritating. Perhaps it was because Hanna's essay was a piece of loose-leaf paper rather than a print paper…

"Hm?" Marissa hummed, "Are you new, sweetheart?"

Hanna, not knowing that the teacher was addressing her, ignored the literature teacher and went back to her seat. Marissa saw this as extremely disrespectful and gripped her chalk eraser tightly.

"Hanna, was it?" Marissa smiled, that which never reach her eyes. Sophie always felt chilly in Wiegler's presence whenever she shines those insanely bright teeth. Psycho as hell.

Hanna nods, studying the teacher – not liking her aura. It was not friendly or comforting compared to Sophie's and her family. She was on guard.

"Don't you speak English? Where are you from?" The teacher looked at Hanna like she was an experiment. A little piggy in a pen.

"I lived in Leipzig, German city. Population 0.7 million peoples." Hanna answers the teacher. The teacher, surprised by Hanna's answer, stares at Hanna, dumbfounded. Hanna continues, "I like literature and sport, in particular tennis and athletics. I also have a dog called – "

Marissa automatically thinks Hanna was smart-mouthing her. "Enough!" Marissa's patience wearing thin. The class was dead silent, and Sophie tried her best not to snicker or else she would set the world on fire due to Marissa's anger rising.

_That girl is so weird,_ Sophie smiles and covers her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Apologizing in advance for throwing in a lot of grammatical errors and movie quotes.

* * *

Hanna was supposed to meet up with Sophie around 11 PM in Sophie's home. However, it was already a bit late after 11 PM when Hanna arrived at Sophie's house. Sophie mentioned something about sneaking Hanna in, so that must have meant that Hanna had to go in Sophie's house unnoticed. So, the window to the living room was broken from the hinges and that was how Hanna came into Sophie's house. Hanna blindly, yet agilely, guided her way towards the English teenager's room, already memorizing the length of the living room.

"Oh, my God!" Sophie gasped when she turned around to find Hanna at her door, "What are you doing here?" Sophie was suppose to open her window for Hanna to come in…

"I came through the window," said Hanna.

"You broke my window?" Sophie asked, incredulously. When Hanna nodded, Sophie gasped, "Hanna, you are so mental! My dad would have a heart attack when he sees it and who's done it."

"Will you have to tell him?" Hanna asked as her pale, blonde eyebrows knitted, troubled.

Sophie laughed, "Of course I'm not going to tell him!" She smirked at Hanna, "Rather, I think it's brilliant."

Hanna smiled with relief.

"Now about that _fugly_ robe you've been wearing…" Sophie places a finger on her chin. Glancing at the time, she blindly grabbed some jeans that were too short for Hanna and a random t-shirt. They were running a bit late to meet the boys. And without looking, Sophie took the pink tutu and gave it to Hanna, rushing out the window.

* * *

The Spanish boys' names were Feliciano and Jose. The girls met up with the boys around a playground area that was close to Sophie's house. Both of the boys brought their motorcycle.

Hanna rode with Feliciano while Sophie called dibs with Jose who – by the way – was the hottest man ever to walk in Junior year, according to Sophie.

"Are you scared?" Feliciano asked Hanna as they rode down the empty streets. They all weren't wearing helmets, making a much more daring experience which made Sophie excited. Sophie squealed in excitement at how fast they were riding.

"Of what?" Hanna asked and smiled as the wind passes through her hair and on her face. She closes her eyes and breathed in the air, enjoying every second of the freedom. Feliciano smiles, quickly taking a liking to the oddly dressed German girl.

The boys brought Hanna and Sophie to a Spanish bar and grill, saying it was Feliciano's uncle that owned the grill. The uncle greeted the girls happily and told the teenagers they were hosting a small bonfire in the back where there was bound to be traditional Spanish music and dancing.

Sitting around the small fire, Hanna witnesses the Spanish culture and watches in awe at how fun everyone was having. _Music. A combination of sounds with a view of beauty of form and expression of emotion._

Feliciano glances at Hanna and smiles at how the girl was enjoying herself. The Spanish boy reached his hand to tap the German girl's shoulder to bring her somewhere that was quiet. But just as he touched her shoulder, Hanna grabbed his wrist with a hard grip and stared at his hand. Feliciano blinked and slowly pulled his arm back, leaving Hanna to continue watching the dancing and guitar playing of his uncle. In the corner of Hanna's eyes, Hanna saw Sophie leaning towards the other Spanish boy, Jose. Hanna turned her head to look at what exactly Sophie was doing – _she was… kissing, was it?_

Hanna looks at Feliciano, to which the boy quickly notices the direction Hanna was looking at beforehand. He awkwardly smiles and points to a quieter environment since he assumes Hanna were a more reserved girl than her friend Sophie. The German girl quickly glances at Sophie – who was kissing excessively, like _she was eating his face_, Hanna innocently noted. Sophie catches Hanna's glance and rolls her eyes at the German friend.

Sophie mouths, "_go with him_!"

Hanna stared at Feliciano.

* * *

When they moved a few feet away from the dancing group of Spanish music, Hanna and Feliciano sat awkwardly next to each other on a bench. Feliciano discreetly cast a quick glance in Hanna's direction. He was never a ladies' man like his mate, Jose. But he really did want to kiss this quiet German girl. She was his type – blonde, pale... And he really, really wanted to kiss the girl. Feliciano deeply exhaled. So, with this newfound courage, Feliciano scooted closer to the quiet girl.

"Kissing." Hanna states, out of the blue, while casting a quick glance to Feliciano. The Spanish teenager blinks. "Is that what we are building up to?"

"Would you like to?" asks the Spanish boy, lowly – casting his eyes over Hanna's lips.

"Kissing requires a total of 34 facial muscles, and 112 postural muscles. The most important muscle involved is the orbicularis oris muscle," Hanna looks at Feliciano, the action caused their face to come closer, "because it is used to pucker the lips."

Feliciano does not reply, rather he very much wanted to kiss the girl.

He leaned closer to Hanna and placed his hand on her cheek. And just when he barely grazed her white skin, Hanna throws Feliciano to the ground and holds his head in a tight grip that was found in professional wrestling.

"Hanna! You _mentalist_!" Sophie yelled, while holding hands with Jose as they got off the ground to look at Hanna and Feliciano.

"Please tell your friend I just wanted a k_**iss**_!" Feliciano's voice breaks as Hanna adds more pressure onto her elbow that was stabbing his neck, never straying her eyes away from the strange offender that was in her space just earlier. Personal space is very important, Papa taught her. Hanna had no idea who this person was, and he decided to touch her without her permission.

"Hanna!" Sophie shouts. She thought Hanna was weird but to pull off this stunt when she was not looking, un-fucking-believable!

"Should I let him go?" Hanna asks Sophie, still alert and holding him down.

"As opposed to_ what_? _Yes_, you should let him go!" Sophie remarked loudly, irritated.

Hanna leans in closer to Feliciano, quickly analyzing that he was not a threat if she drew near. "I am going to go now."

Feliciano frighteningly replies, "Okay."

"It was nice." Hanna sincerely states. Then, she smiles down at Feliciano.


	4. Chapter 4

"Honestly, Hanna," Sophie starts as they walked down the sidewalk towards their neighborhood, "You are so not right in the head… It's a good thing that the bar was close, ain't it?"

They walked around Sophie's house to the English girl's room, the window opened for the girls to slip through. After the girls quietly settled in Sophie's room, they laid on the ground full of blankets and pillows since Sophie's bed would not fit both of the girls. Even so, Sophie and Hanna lay closed to each other – their feet tickling one another's legs.

Sophie giggled when she remembered how Feliciano was so shaken with Hanna that he did not want to be alone with her anymore. "You scared him to his wits! I thought you were going to kill him. Where'd you learn to do that?"

Hanna smiles as she looked at the ceiling of Sophie's small room.

"My father taught me."

Sophie stares at ceiling, too.

"Hanna?" The English girl turned her head to look at Hanna. The said German girl turned her body to face the brunette. Their legs touching, rather than just their toes. "You have friends in the UK?"

Hanna looks at Sophie, "Are we friends?"

"Yes," says Sophie, "I like you."

"I'd like to have a friend," Hanna softly says.

"I mean, you're a freak and everything," Sophie rolls her eyes, "but I like you."

"I really like you, too." Hanna's toes accidentally tickle Sophie's front calf. Sophie twitches slightly, as her knee was her tickle spot. And she isn't quite comfortable being tickled there…

"Where did you say you were from? Lip-zig?"

"Leipzig." Hanna corrects, "I lived in Leipzig. Recently."

"Haven't you got friends there?" Sophie asks, curious and intrigued by the strange girl.

"Papa and I travel a lot." Hanna closes her eyes – Sophie lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "The Eastern side of Europe. Most particularly, Northern Finland."

Sophie raises her eyebrows, "Have you been to all different types of school?"

Hanna opens her eyes to reveal those bright, crystal eyes that shine throughout Sophie's room. "Papa schooled me."

"Oh," Sophie breathed, feeling a bit tired. She closed her eyes. "That sucks."

"Can we still be friends?" Hanna asked, hopeful. Sophie opened her eyes to see Hanna with that innocent glint in her eyes that Sophie seems to see quite clearly at this time of night – or morning. "Did I say the wrong thing again?"

Sophie shakes her head then smiles. She quietly got up and went towards her book sack. She pulled a bracelet out of its pocket department. Then, she went lay down next to Hanna, this time facing towards her. Hanna sees the geometric designs on the stringed bracelet as Sophie grabs her wrist to tie the bracelet.

"Keep this. It's a friendship bracelet." After she tied it on Hanna's wrist, Sophie continues, "I got it at Morocco last holiday van-trip with my family. Talk about boring, the trip that is."

Hanna gently touches the bracelet with the most care Sophie's ever seen. Then, Hanna softly says, "Thank you."

The blonde looks at Sophie with those blue eyes that seem to look through everyone. Their legs brushing against one another as Hanna slowly leans closer to Sophie – whose heart was rapidly beating. Her eyes closing ever so slowly… Their lips just a breath away. Lips _barely_, like a feather, brush one another.

"It's the German girl."

Sophie jumped at the sound of her little brother's voice. Her heart jumped then sped back to her rapid beating from just a moment ago. Hanna barely reacts but her eyes were already aimed at the other sibling of the household. He was standing at Hanna's doorway, which surprised Hanna because she would have heard the door open.

"Miles, get out of my room!" hissed Sophie while she rubbed her eyes, feeling tired suddenly.

"But, why is the German girl here?" Miles drowsily asked, confused. He, too, rubs his eyes.

Sophie groaned and threw a pillow at Miles, "Get out!"

"Ow!" The pillow landed on his face. He stuck out his tongue, "I'm telling mum!" When he saw that Sophie was ready to aim another pillow in his direction, Miles left while slamming Sophie's door.

"For fucks sake!" Sophie hissed, feeling a headache coming along.

Hanna smiles with amusement.


End file.
